Agents of SHIELDKingdom Hearts The Quest Begins
by MarvelMan63
Summary: He thought it was just the ravings of an eccentric old man, he was wrong. Its real. Something is coming, new secrets come to light, a legend is revealed and one of their own is in deeper than any of them could have ever imagined
1. Chapter 1

11

**AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D/Kingdom Hearts**

**The Quest for the Keyblade**

Authors Note: This is an Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D crossover, also my first crossover attempt hope you enjoy.

_The file you are about to read is strictly confidential, only certified S.H.I.E.L.D agents are allowed to lay eyes on this document, failure to keep this document secure not only stains the reputation of you, the S.H.I.E.L.D agent but on the entire organization and will result in immediate termination. This document shows the result of the most high level secret mission and its result. It WILL make you rethink the world and what we are actually capable of forgetting... Sometimes there are things the world just doesn't want to remember. And its better that way..._

_(Agent Coulson)_

The new clean-cut agent looked at the document then back at his C.O... "Not that I'm one to argue but, are you sure this is the best thing to do? I mean if this happens again.. shouldn't we ready the world?" The man in front of him shook his head crossing his arms. "Do you remember the battle of New York?" The new young agent looked perplexed. "Of course I do Sir." The man suddenly got a smile on the very corner of his mouth. I hate when he does that thought the young man. "What were you doing when you heard about that incident?" The young agent leaned on the wall of the old yet refurbished building. "I was in school Sir." The older agent looked up to the newcomer, he liked the fact that the young man was so honest and open, it shook up things at the agency, after all, they were sworn to secrecy, never to outright reveal their existence to the world. "You have a good head on your shoulders, that's good we need that here." The young man recognized the tactic being used by his C.O all too well. "Sir, your evading..." The man set down another file he was working and stood up. "That's the point, remember what the end of the front page of that document says... There are some things that the world just doesn't want to remember." He pats the young mans shoulder walking away. The young man twirls on his toes turning to look at the man again. "But why Sir?" The older man Sighed looking back at his subordinate. "What happened after the "Battle of New York?" The young man got another perplexed look. "Well, I suppose some people were bothered by the fact that something like that happened... I mean, aliens trying to take over the world... sounds like something out of a Sci-Fi movie rather than something that could actually take place. But, at the same time Sir, I believe it left the world with some hope, I mean seeing heroes risk their lives to avenge the world... seems pretty good to me." The man gave an exasperated sigh rubbing his eyes. "What about the everyday heroes? Policeman, Fireman, our Troops?" "You're still evading Sir." The man could tell that his tactic was not going to convince the young agent. "People remember what they want to remember, the premise of S.H.I.E.L.D is to pick up after the super heroes keeping their secrets safe as well as taking care of things left behind. Who are we to make the world remember something that is better left forgotten?! End of discussion!" A look of surprise came upon the young agents face, he was new yes but he never thought he would ever see the older man lose his cool in such a adamant way. "Sir, we can't keep this secret forever, they're still out there..." The older agent made his way to the door turning the knob, he looked at his subordinate then with a more calm and crisp voice he spoke.. "That's why you're here." With that, he left the room leaving the new agent holding the document.. he opened to the second page remembering the events of that mission, the mission that once again changed the state of the world.

5 years earlier

Skye sat in the chair of Agent Coulson's office nervous, she had been off her game a bit the last few weeks and she wondered if he had noticed. She knew now that he understood her and she could trust him, her only concern was whether or not he felt he could still trust her. She had started out as part of the infamous "Rising Tide" operatives, releasing information out into the world that agencies such as S.H.I.E.L.D kept secret. Her plan was to get herself "in" with S.H.I.E.L.D then steal their secrets from the inside. but when she looked around her, at all of the people she had gotten to know, she began to realise that they weren't the evil heartless "corporate's" she thought they were and, they would help her out in an instant if only she was honest with them, even agent Coulson, the the superior agent overseeing the rag-tag team and when she thought about it, that was pretty cool.

Agent coulson entered his office fidgeting with his tie as he sat down. "I asked for everyone and you're the only one here?" Skye's eyes got wide, she could tell that something was on the bosses mind. She spoke in her typical cool voice to try and calm him down "Yo, AC calm down, the others will be here, what's got you all stressy anyway?" Agent coulson looked at Skye, he liked her, she wasn't bad or anything by any means just a mixed up kid, and now that he knew what she was really after he believed they had a much better understanding she just wanted to know what happened to her parents. He took a breath before speaking again. "We are on our way to H.Q for a matter of utter importance." Skye nodded looking intently at him "Is it about Centipede?" Coulson cleared his throat, "I'm not sure… we need to go see an old friend of mine, someone I thought I might not not see again since i got put in charge of this team." "Why is that?" Coulson smoothed out his tie. "He and I had a disagreement when he ended up at the agency. he had an idea that to me sounded not so believable. She looked at him in bewilderment "you, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D thought that a theory was too unbelievable?" He laughed a little under his breath. "You gotta understand Skye, this was… a while ago. She smirked at the obvious attempt to evade anything about his age, so, basically we're going to HQ to talk to a friend of yours….hard to believe and you're not gonna tell us all the details right?" Coulson gave a tired look, his wrinkles around his face showing off a bit more than usual. "I don't even know all the details I kind of stopped listening years ago before he finished his theory." She smirked again, "So… typical day at the office then?" Coulson shook his head tirelessly as she laughed.

Agent Grant Ward sprung up from his training session he had forgotten that Coulson had asked all of them to be in his office to discuss a mission he shook his head… forgetting orders wasn't something that usually happened to him he was a clean-cut agent usually always on his toes but today he seemed rather distracted. He turned the corner and entered the office seeing Skye already in attendance. He was kind of standoffish with her ever since they discovered that she had been lying since they let her on and he didn't understand why Coulson was not done with her however he could not ignore the fact that since then she has proven herself to be a worthy ally saving him on more than one occasion. He sat down on the chair next to Skye without making eye contact with her, she rolled her eyes and he crossed his arms which honestly was typical Ward behavior. Coulson rubbed his forehead in frustration "We can't talk about the mission until everyone is here. What is so hard about being on time?" Skye turned her head to look at the door leading to the hallway, "where are Melinda, Jemma, and Leo?" "I'm heeereee…!" All of the sudden a flush of red hair flies past Skye and into the seat. Leo sat down in the only other available seat in the small office sweat beading on his forehead. His thick Scottish accent labored by shallow breathes. "I…. was…. working …. on….. Coulson held out his hand to silence the young scientist. "Where are Jemma and Melinda?" Leo wiped his brow "I think Melinda is training and Jemma….. he trailed off for a moment then shrugged. "Ok… Leo you fill Jemma in we're running low on time. Skye knows the basics, we're going to H.Q to talk to an old friend of mine about a theory of his that looks like is actually coming true. Coulson pressed a few buttons on the keyboard behind his desk and a screen flickers to life showing a picture of a middle aged Asian man appeared. "Hey that's!..." Skye rose her hand then immediately put it down not wanting to show her… geekier side. Coulson gave a sneaky smile before continuing. "Anyway, this is Shinji Hashimoto. He pushed another button on his keyboard and the screen changed to a picture of a logo. He is the original concept creator of the Kingdom Hearts Saga, a series of games played by kids teens and some younger adults. The group of agents gave a confused look. "Years ago Hashimoto and I were best friends but we had a bit of a fallout when he told me his theory. You see, Hashimoto was extremely adventurous in his prime, always going backpacking and looking for new places to explore. One day during a family vacation to Japan he found a cave in a forest where he claims that he found drawings that depicted a legend. When he came home he kept raving to me about the end of the world. A bewildered Skye put out her hands, "wait, a game concept designer predicted the end of the world!" Coulson nodded. "Long story short, that was about the same time S.H.I.E.L.D found me and I reluctantly pulled some strings so that he could talk to the director at the time. and under protocol they gave him the funds and resources to start a research project. A bewildered Leo looked at Coulson then around the room. "So basically what you're saying is that the series played by millions of kids teens and young adults are actually part of a secret research project funded by S.H.I.E.L.D?" Skye rolled her eyes "that's what he just said genious." Coulson raised his hands to quiet the group again. "Look. I don't know all the details that's why we are going to H.Q to talk to Hashimoto himself. Just then Melinda rounded the corner of the door "And speaking of which we're here."

The door of the jet slid open revealing a short staircase leading down to the cargo bay of S.H.I.E.L.D H.Q Director Furry was standing at the bottom waiting to meet the group. The first to come out was Coulson he saluted Furry as the rest of his team came down. The next to come down was Agent Ward, he too saluted Director furry then stood by his superior officer, Next was Skye, she looked around at the state of the art building in wonder. Here she was, in the "belly of the beast" as it were, the perfect opportunity if she could just get away from the group long enough but she thought back to Coulsons office when he almost gave up on her. She remembered how when she finally told the truth, finally was straight with Coulson, he said that he would do EVERYTHING in his power to help her find any information on her parents. She took a deep breath threw back her shoulders and took her place beside her superior. Sky rolled her eyes then straightened up more as Furry approached her. The man was definitely intimidating to her, his face showed signs of age as well as experience with the wrinkles under his eyes and around his mouth. The patch he wore over his other eye, she wondered what caused him to have to wear it. His voice wasn't too deep but very, very stern and adamant. "I've heard a lot about you. You have caused us a lot of grief young lady." Skye lowered her head which was a bad idea. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She snapped her head back up looking straight into the man's dark eyes. "Yes Sir…." Furry glowered at Skye, "Now I don't know why Coulson stood up for you, or why he wants you to stay on his team… but…. I trust Coulson, he's a good agent who has been loyal for years. However, if you step out of line one more time I will give the order to slap the cuffs right back on you and make it so you never see the outside world again.. do I make myself clear?!" Skye could feel the hairs on her back stand on end as she gulped.. "Yes sir….." By this time the other agents were off the plane and standing in place. Furry turned to Coulson "so, you're here to talk to Hashimoto?" Coulson fidgeted in place a little, obviously a little uncomfortable "Y..yes Sir." Furry wiped his forehead. "Am I correct in assuming that they don't know completely what's going on?" "Sir, I don't even know everything that's going on, I believed that his theory was the unfortunate ravings of a lunatic but… I saw what was going on, it looks like he was right after all…. something is coming Sir, something that we have never ever seen before. This goes way beyond the Battle of New York, maybe beyond anything we've been aware of." He turned to the group waving them over as Director Furry lead them down a narrow hall they stopped in front of a metal door with a key card slot off to the side Furry took his ID card and the door clicked open.

They stepped inside a room filled with top of the line computers as well as men and women working on storyboards and some working on testing. The room itself seemed cluttered but this did not seem to prove as a surprise to any of the agents. Hashimoto finally rounded the corner looking at Coulson. "Coulson, my old friend, what brings you here to my little home away from home?" Coulson did not change from his serious look, "you know why I'm here, I'm sure you've seen them by now." Hashimoto laughed crossing his arms, "Yes I just wanted to hear you say I was right." Skye nudged Jemma on her shoulder leaning in close. "I like this guy." Coulson gave her a glowering look that made her close her mouth instantly which made Jemma snicker to herself a bit. "Sorry, old friend, I know you don't like when i do that, let's just get back to the task at hand. Lets sit down." He lead the team to a big round table with a monitor in front of it he had a wireless keyboard in front of him. He tapped a few keys and the monitor came to life. "I'm sure that Coulson told you part of this story but let me tell you the whole story. "Back when I was younger I was a very adventurous boy I would always be looking for something else to explore. One day while my parents and I were on vacation in Japan I begged them to let me go into the jungle, they finally agreed as long as I was back for dinner. When i got there I was fascinated by everything around me, it was a beautiful place, then in the thicket of some trees I found what I was looking for, something new. It was a small cave hidden within the stray branches and vines of some trees. I took my flashlight and went inside. It was amazing, The walls at the entrance were covered in some kind of crystal, then as I ventured deeper into the cave I discovered something that changed my view of things forever. All along the walls there were drawings, like hieroglyphs but... different somehow, these pictures seemed to tell more of a story. He paused to step off to the side where his desk sat, rummaging for something then he came back to the table an old piece of paper in hand. He slid it across the table. "This... is what caught my eye the most." Skye took the paper, feeling more curious than usual, as she unfolded it her eyes got wide. It was a photo of the glyphs on the wall and every depiction seemed to have one thing in common. It was dirty and a little smudged but unmistakable. All she could do was look at the man... "You're kidding me..." Hashimoto shook his head. "Its real.. the Keyblade is real." The whole team now had all eyes on the Asian man, Leo was the next to speak. "So, you're saying... that the whole bases for your game series is based on these glyphs?" Hashimoto nodded. "That's right... as well as the story they seem to tell. Anyone that knows the games knows the basics but, would you like to hear the version that the glyphs depict? Skye nodded, if it has something to do with this mission that's got S.H.I.E.L.D on edge, spill it old man. Hashimoto looked off to the distance as though trying to channel the story itself.

According to the glyphs, centuries ago, the world was full of these mysterious relics we have come to know of as "Keyblades" and yes, they were great weapons but, in the beginning there was no reason for them. The world was covered by a powerful light, One that seemed to keep peace. The people loved the light, but that ended up being their biggest downfall, greed soon entered the world. Each person believing the "Light" belonged to them. There were peacekeepers that tried to convince them that the "Light" was for all but it was to no avail. Soon the people fought over this "Light" and "Darkness" was born. The "Darkness collected and proceeded to make a new weapon one that seemed to have power over all the others. I called this, the X blade. The weapon was forged out of the "Darkness" but a peacekeeper gained control of its power, he believed that they only way to stop the "Darkness" was to lock it away, he used this weapon to create a door and then he created guards to this door "Key Holes" these guards were scattered, some stayed on this world others scattered to the worlds around it. He then created links to each "Key Hole" and scattered the worlds. But not everything went according to his plan. The "Darkness was strong as it now lived in the hearts of the worlds inhabitants. The true "Light" was locked along with the "Darkness." With no true "Light" or "Darkness" the worlds were thrown into chaos, some simply vanished. Then something else came into the world. When the fighting ceased for a single moment the hearts of children were heard.. "Innocence" took precedence and rebuilt this world. For years after there was peace. Then it all changed. The people realized that if they really wanted to keep peace then these relics would have to be controlled "Trials" were put in place to discover the strongest "Hearts" most of these were younger ones. These people became "Masters" But, there was one "Master" he had a seed deep inside, a seed of "Darkness" He used his "Relic" to construct a new Xblade but in order to complete it he needed a "heart" still "Dark" but also more innocent." Hashimoto paused again, "Long story short, he tricked a young man into being his predecessor his friends had to face him and stop him before the "Master" started another war. But unfortunately this man was a 'Master" for a reason, the story goes he somehow scattered himself through time and whenever the "Darkness" becomes powerful enough, he emerges to try and use it to take over."

When the story was over Skye took a deep breath, "Ok, interesting story but, what does that have to do with us or.. all this?" She motioned around the room. Hashimoto looked around at the agents "S.H.I.E.L.D was founded to be one of earth's first and last defenses and... He pushed a key on his keyboard showing a clip from a newsreel shown earlier that day.

This is a Fox News special report, strange dark glob like spheres have appeared in different corners of the globe and more are arising, Officials say there is no explanation for these strange objects and scientists are baffled but they say that they seem to be made out of some kind of dark energy.. More on this story as it becomes available.

Hashimoto turned off the screen and folded his hands. "According to the glyphs those dark blobs are portals that the "Darkness" uses and has used to enter our world. First will come the "Masters" minions who wills try and steal the "Hearts"/"Innocence" This will eventually work to unlock the key holes that sealed the original "Darkness" and bring it and him back." But, there is a solution.. at least according to the legend. Apparently, the relic chooses a new "master each time it is needed again. This "Master" thinks different than most individuals." "How so?" Skye asked. "They will see things in a different light, look at things differently and catch things that most of us probably would not. That is the real reason I created the "Kingdom Hearts" series. In truth, we have been monitoring the players since the series started its a secret that.. hopefully stays under wraps. Anyway, we believe we have finally found the "One" Coulson decided to take this time to intervene. "So, the plan is to have Hashimoto lead us to the "One" then investigate this so called legend. Agent Ward started to get on his feet, "ok then, let's get going." Coulson held out his hand, "just a minute, "Shinji, where are we going?" Shinji paused turning around, "Ah yes, thank you old friend, he pressed another button on his keyboard revealing a picture of a moderately handsome young man, however for some reason Skye seemed uncomfortable. "This is Michael Blank, he has been a fan of the Kingdom Hearts saga for as long as its been out, however thats not what made us decide to keep an eye on him. "Then what did, asked Agent Grant. "We became interested because he was the only one, out of millions of players that recognized my subtle landmarks to be actual places around the world." The group looked at each other then back at Hashimoto. "Ok then, team lets get going,

Coulson waved his team out of the room followed by Hashimoto, he placed his hand in front of Skye who was last to leave, "What do you know? he whispered. And be honest." Skye shook her head. I'll tell you back on the jet I'm not sure what I have to say is going to be very popular with the group." Coulson gave her a look of seriousness, "Skye, I know you're frustrated. Skye rolled her eyes trying to walk away but he placed another hand in front of her. "The point is, you're not going to earn any points by keeping things from the team." Skye looked at her boss, she was often baffled by him, she could never quite put her finger on him or his attitude toward certain things, after all, her was a LEVEL 8 agent of S.H.I.E.L.D grilling her about keeping secrets." Skye stepped back balancing on her toes, "I'll run it by them but I want to run it by you first." Finally Coulson gave up, "fine, meet me in my office." Skye nodded and walked in front of him.

"He won't help us, at least.. not on S.H.I.E.L.D terms." Coulson rubbed his temples with his fingers, "Why not?" Skye took a breath, he was a prospect for the "Rising Tide" he has excellent hacking skills but... he thought a bit different than the rest of us which is why... I turned him down. He gave her a confused look which signaled her to keep talking. "Ok, this is the deal, he has excellent skills but, he believes that some things are in fact better kept a secret." Coulson gave one of his mini laughs, "Then he should fit right in." Skye planted her hands on his desk pushing herself up to the superior officer. "No, I said some things, he doesn't like, trust, or even want to trust S.H.I.E.L.D let me talk to him first." Coulson stood to his feet raising his voice, not out of anger, just to make his point. "Skye, I know you want to help but there are protocols that we have... She interrupted him before he could finish his sentence, "We can't do everything by the books, look where sometimes "Following Protocol" has gotten us, sometimes we have to go around the "Extra Red Tape" that the rules place in front of us for the good of the mission and more importantly... she lowered her voice, her own way of getting the point across, "our team, and the world." Coulson sighed, "you always know what to say." "Isn't that why you have me here?" Coulson shook his head, it was interesting to him, the woman who almost crushed any chance of being trusted, seems to most of the time be the voice of reason.

Ward and the others stood around looking at skye finally Ward spoke up. "So you want to talk to this guy first because you don't think he'll trust us but, you are also the one who turned him away when he tried to join the rising tide, have I got that correct?" Skye took a breath nodding, "that's right." "And, what makes you think that you'll have more luck than us, cause it kinda sounds like this guy might have a grudge against you." "He might, but I still think that I am the best bet to at least get him to listen despite that." The group looked at each other. "Fine,I support you, but be careful and keep your com on if something goes screwy we want to be able to intervene." Skye gave her SO a small salute then furrowed her brow as she walked away not really sure why she did that at all.

Skye believed that the jet would be too conspicuous so she asked Coulson if she had a car or something else she could borrow. He took her around the back of the jet and uncovered a nice harley motorcycle. "This will do, why do you have this?" He looked at her with narrow eyes. "Because nobody touches my car..." He gave her a witty smile and she laughed snapping the helmet across her cheek. "Well, wish me luck." With that she drove away heading to Michaels house.

She pulled up in front of a medium sized house it was green laid out real nice with a small flowerbed in the front yard as well as some nicely colored trees. She put the bike in park stepped off headed toward the door and knocked taking a deep breath quickly adjusting the earpiece. The door slowly opens to reveal a young man, roughly the same age as sky maybe a year or two younger with messy dark red hair, about her height and bags under his eyes. "Michael?" The young man looked confused for a moment before speaking. "What are you doing here, if your here to tell me you changed your mind, I'm not interested. I have no need for the rising tide anymore." Skye cleared her throat. "The thing is... she gulped a bit. I'm not here on behalf of the rising tide." Michael furrowed his brow, "Then, what do you want, I'm busy." "I'd say so, you look terrible.. that is... uhh.. exhausted.." she shook her head. "I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. Hearing that Michael tried shutting the door but she put her foot in front of the doorway. "Please just listen." He opened the door very quickly. "What, what could you possibly have to say, I can't believe you, you were as far anti-S.H.I.E.L.D as anyone can be, now you're with them?!" She sighed... "Certain things have changed my mind, look, you can disagree with me all you want but we need your help please..." He looked her right in the eye, "Not interested." She shuffles her feet a bit. "Oh that;s right, because I'm sure the life you're leading now is sooo much better. Look at you, you're a mess but I'm telling you, what I've got to tell you is WAY bigger than you, bigger than all of us but you play a big part. I'm not even really sure how, but it all comes together.. she shakes her head. Please..." He sighs letting her inside, you've got 20mins to convince me."

Inside the house she looks around, its a nice looking house, big though for just one person, she noticed the tv in the living room was on and on it, appeared to be Kingdom Hearts II. "Have you heard?" Michael looked confused, "heard about what?" Skye stomped her foot, ohh come on, it's been all over the news, you must have seen, and I saw one just up the road..." Michael put up his index finger in response, "One, I don't watch the news, you and I both know that all the news is anymore is propaganda that only the government wants us to see and hear, and 2. I haven't been out recently, you have 16mins left." She muted the tv and changed the channel, Michael sighed as the news came on a picture of a black sphere came up with the headline "Another mysterious sphere on Mt. Saint Helens". "I can't hear what they are saying." "If we're right, and... I think we are, you don't have to hear anything. Tell me, what are they?".. She steps back a bit watching him. "There dark blobs aren't they? Portals, from here to.. the darkness." He shakes his head. "How do I know that?" Skye smiles a bit, trust me, there is a lot more where that came from, have I got your attention?"... There is a brief pause then he nods. "Good, then come with me." She makes her way to the door and opens it letting him out first then shutting it behind them. Michael notices the motorcycle in his driveway. "All the tech you must have at your disposal now... and you brought a Harley?" She looked back at him, "I thought the jet would be too conspicuous, she goes to the bike and pulls out another helmet tossing it to him, put it on" Michael snaps on the helmet as Skye boards the bike, he gets in back holding on as she revs up the engine and takes off.

The motorcycle stops in the middle of a field, the surroundings are empty and desolate. "Ok, I know you're not some kind of psychopathic maniac sooo, where's our rondevu?" Skye taps the com with her fingers, "guys, we're here, where did you go?" Coulson's voice comes in over the com into her ear. "We're above you we thought, even though the field is empty, it might be better to stay out of sight until you returned or unless something went wrong, coming in for a landing now." The roar of the engines came first then they saw the mighty jet descend from the sky landing on the grass in front of them, the hatch popped open and Coulson popped his head out waving them over. Skye revved up the engine again and drove into the jet. She nodded to Coulson as she hopped off the bike, Michael close behind. Agent Coulson, this is Michael Blank, Michel, Agent Coulson." Coulson attempted to offer the young man a handshake but it was declined. "Alright then, well I trust that Skye filled you in?" "Actually, I didn't have to, all I had to do was show him what was going on, he filled in the rest all on his own. I had my doubts but, I think he might actually be the one we're looking for, I definitely would not in my wildest dreams been able to guess any of that." Michael put up his hand, "excuse me, could you please not talk like I'm not even in the room?" Coulson nodded apologetically, alright, let's go see him." He waves them on while following them down the corridor. They met at the center of the jet which had been sort of commandeered as a "situation room." The other agents and Mr. Hashimoto were already in the room standing around the computer console. "Everyone, this is Mr. Blank, Coulson motioned to the young man. Shinji, I believe you have something to discuss with our guest." Michael looked at the man in awe as he shook his hand. "I have waited quite a while to find you young man. I have something to show you. Has the image been integrated into the system yet?" "Uh, yea, Leo nodded pointing to the console, actually, we were even able to clean up the image." "I'm impressed, not even the agents that work down at H.Q were able to do that." Leo grinned at the compliment as Hashimoto fidgeted with a few buttons on the console making a holographic image of the cave symbols appear. Michael steps closer and closer to the image, his mouth dropping with disbelief as he points to the image. "What is this?" Hashimoto pointed to the image himself. "That is an image of symbols found on a cave wall that I discovered years ago. Do you recognize the story it tells?" Michael stepped back a bit from the console. "If I'm right, and given what I've seen so far today I think I just might be…. its the premise to your games backstory. Hashimoto sighed, "The premise for the series was not made up imaginary, it was based off that legend. After I discovered it I begged S.H.I.E.L.D to give me the resources to explore this legend and my theories about it. From there, a research project was started. The whole idea behind S.H.I.E.L.D is to be planet earth's last defense, it was that mission statement that convinced S.H.I.E.L.D to act as my backing. Through research we were able to translate the legend and devise a plan to find the "One" that the legend speaks of, the keyblades chosen." Michael gave the man a confused look, "how exactly did you do that?" "We used means that were highly… he cleared his throat, unconventional." "Meaning." Coulson took the time to interject, "meaning, when this is all over, provided we win, both S.H.I.E.L.D and SQUARE ENIX, will personally work together to debug your playstation 3." Michael, stepped back for a second.. "Umm.. ok, so tell me more." "Right, Hashimoto cleared his throat and then slid a few more pictures in front of Michael. Let me ask you, what do you think of when you see these pictures?" Michael flipped the papers over, each one showed scenes from the first game, The background was Traverse Town. The first picture showed what he knew to be the first dstrict, cobblestone walkways and various small shops. In the second picture was the second district, a few more small shops, some kind of lower level with an arch that he recognized lead to the third district. And the final picture was a picture of an alley way with the door to the third district, this door was different than the others. Most of them were made of brown wood but this particular door was blue and had a white and red striped banner above it. Michael leaned back a bit in the chair he was in thinking. "The colors and contrast remind me of disney castle, and the cobblestone ground is the type of ground they have there. If this is accurate I would say that whatever we're looking for is in California." Hashimoto smiled as the rest of the team looked on in awe. "That's right, Hashimoto exclaimed, It took years of research but we were finally able to determine that the blade itself was hidden in a cavern below what is now Disney Castle." Sky stood up suddenly, "I've always been jealous of the kids that were able to go to DIsney Land." Coulson motioned her to calm down and she sat down feeling slightly embarrassed. "I'm afraid, this is no social visit, we have work to do, we have to stay one step ahead of the enemy, especially since we don't know exactly what we're up against." Michael put up his hand as though asking for permission to speak. Coulson nodded his head. "I'm afraid it's worse than that, if Mr. Hashimoto is right and this is Kingdom Hearts, then that means the enemy has been at least 2 steps ahead of us since day 1.

At that moment the Jet jolted forward with a loud booming sound throwing everyone forward, Coulson leaned to the side grabbing the wall to straighten himself up, then helped Skye who stumbled onto the floor, Michael caught himself and stood up straight, Hashimoto stumbled but Leo managed to catch him on one side while Agent Ward caught his other arm helping him up. "Are you alright Sir?" Leo asked. Hashimoto nodded as Agent Mae's voice came over the speaker in a worried tone. "Something is trying to bring us down, some kind of gravity well, hold on and buckle up!" All the agents and their guests grab the nearest seat to them buckling up. The jet thrusts forward again Skye's eyes go wide as she can feel her stomach turning.. Just then she see's something at the corner of her eye that makes her jump in her seat.. "What the…?!" Her voice is muffled from the noise of the jet but Agent Ward notices her expression. "Are you alright?!" He mouths slowly so she can read his lips. She points to the wall across from them but whatever she saw seemed to have just vanished. Ward gives her a confused look. "I swear, I saw something!" Just then Agent Mae comes over the speaker again. "I'm trying to lay in the course corrections but.. muugh.. I've never flown in anything quite like this before." The Jet cracks and sparks erupt from the walls I think we're going to have to make an emergency landing, hold on!" Coulson looks out the window seeing one of the dark globs coming fast, this one however looks different, it seemed to be cracked."Melinda wait!" Coulson rips his seatbelt off standing to his feet grabbing the walls as he makes his way to the cockpit, the walls explode around him, some sparks catch his face and he rubs his face gasping in pain. Opening the door to the cockpit he sits down in the seat next to Melinda strapping in and trying to shout over the rucuss. "You can't land! You have to try and keep it steady, There's a glob below us and its open!" Agent Mae looked over ar Coulson as the emergency signal blared. "Do you really think there's something on board with us?!" "I'm not sure, but we can't afford to rule anything out right now. Plus, when I was back in the meeting I saw a look on Skye's face, something scared her!" Just then the dashboard sparks sending the speedometer out of control. "We have to land, otherwise this gravity is going to tear us apart!" Coulson nods, "Ok, but if we have to land, try to level us out enough to at least land over water, we can use the boats in the loading bay! Agent Mae pulls hard on the steering wheel causing the jet to lurch upward, then she grabbed the microphone. "We're going to have to make an emergency landing over water, put on your oxygen masks until we're down!" Sliding the microphone back into place she pulls down the the mask from the overhead hanger slipping it over her face, with Coulson doing the same thing. The jet bumps and jolts as the landing gears pop up and skim on surface of the water just then something catches Agent Mae's eye she looks at the sensor then over at coulson, her voice muffled even more by the oxygen mask. "Something is definitely here with us!" Just then there was another hard jerk as the plane landed. Mae grabbed the microphone again. "Everyone, we have to abandon ship! get to the loading bay and grab a boat!" She then slid the microphone into place clicking off her seatbelt and ran down the corridoor wih Coulson not far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

(Authors Note: In the past I have not done a very good job keeping up with my stories, I am going to do my best to keep this one updated and finish it. This chapter has some spoilers in it for those that are not up to date with the series so read with caution)

R/R

Chapter 2

The agents and their guests all met in the loading bay of the jet each one grabbing their own boat except for Skye who had Hashimoto ride with her because they were short on boats. The hangar door opened and they could hear the metal crunching under the pressure of the high gravity. The boats zoomed down the ramp and skimmed on the water. The ground was shaking hard and the water seemed to split in half. The waves crashing across the front of the boats causing water to hit the agents in the face. Coulson signaled Mae to get close, she turned her boat circling around to get right next to his, then he signalled the rest of his team to do the same, once the boats were all aligned he pressed a button causing the boats to magnetize to one another. "This way we don't get lost!" He hollard over the crashing waves. He pointed to land nearby and the rest of the agents pushed on their steering wheels to drive their boats towards the land.

The boats stopped just short of the land mass. It was strangely calmed down. Skye was the first one off the boats coughing and taking in deep breaths. "W..hat.. was… that!?" Coulson came up behind her shaking his head. "I looked out the window and saw below us, there was a glob, and it appeared to be broken open." Ward was the next to step out of the water. "If that's true then maybe what you saw wasn't just in your imagination Skye." "Ohh don't tell me that…" Coulson turned to Skye. "What exactly did you see?" She took a small step forward. "It wasn't clear.. it was like a shadow but it was misshapen.. I think the thing that actually scared me was that it seemed like.. like it was looking through me." Michael had stepped on the shore and was listening in. "Sounds like a heartless." Skye jumped a little not expecting him to be there. "Sorry." He apologized. "Its fine, that just really freaked me out.. I've seen exploding people, an eyelid with a camera and detonator, and even survived the perfect storm.. and I was scared by a shadow." Michael shook his head. "Don't feel bad, its what they do, there are different emotions that draw the heartless in; doubt, anger, and fear. They feed off it. It might even be what gives them shape in the first place. Skye grabbed her arm.. "That's enough to send chills down your spine." Coulson raised his hand to get their attention. "Alright, are we all here?" The other agents gathered round as Coulson counted. "Ok, where are we?" Agent Ward took out a compass out of his back pocket and held it up. "Well, this compass is pretty useless, the magnetic interference is too high but given the suns position I would say that we're somewhere near the coast of California." Agent Mae stepped in front pointing upward. "When we were still up in the air the radar said we were just past the coast. We're still gonna need a ride." Coulson took his phone from his back pocket and started to dial. "I've got a few connections out here.. provided they remember me.." There was silence as the rest of the group caught up. His phone ringing from the other side, then a deep voice; "Hello?" "Its me, I need a ride, no questions…." Silence again. " "I didn't think I would be hearing from you again old friend.. not after what I had heard." "Well, thats complicated, listen, can you get my team and I a ride or what?" Another pause. "Yea sure, where are you?" "We're somewhere near the coast, be careful, I'm sure you've seen the dark spheres? Well, one of them knocked us right out of the sky." "Understood, I'll be there within the hour." Coulson shuffled on his feet a little; "If there is any way you can get here faster, that would be appreciated, time is of the essence." "Understood my friend."

"Its gonna take a little time for our ride to get here, in the mean time, lets search the perimeter. I doubt that we can avoid all little nasty surprises but avoiding most would be… ideal. Skye you and Gemma go that way, as he points east, Ward and Fitz you go north. He brought his finger and pointed at each person. Michael you go with Gemma and Skye, Shinji, you come with me and Mae we'll check out the south end." Each team going in their respective directions

**Skye, Michael and Gemma**

Skye stepped over a large log leading the small group down the beach. "Are we sure that splitting up was the best thing to do? Gemma asked I mean, I think its been proven that bad things tend to happen when we split up." Skye stopped right where she was and turned around. "Coulson said that it would be best for us to scope out the perimeter to see just what we are dealing with. I trust his judgment, and so should you, he has gotten us this far." Gemma at this point made the mistake of speaking under her breath. _'and the last time we split up.. you got shot' _"That was not his fault!" Gema looked up rather surprised, she thought she had spoken soft enough to not be heard. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like I was blaming him its just that, we have to look out for each other, and, we have not been doing a very good job of that lately." Skye stomped her foot on the sand making an imprint. "We knew that things like this were gonna happen when we became S.H.I.E.L.D agents!" By this time Michael had caught had caught up with the two and felt the need to interject. "Guys stop! Do you remember the whole thing I said about how the heartless are attracted to certain negative emotions?" He had both of their attention now. He pointed in front of them causing the group to all turn their heads. "What the hell.." Skye started to back away but Michael put out his hand, "hold on, no sudden movements.." In front of them was a misshapen black figure, this one however appeared to be a bit more human like than the one Skye saw on the jet. Its fingers were long like cables, its eyes were bright yellow but its form and size appeared to come close to matching that of Gema. Michael noticed this and tapped her on the shoulder, but she appeared paralyzed. "Agent Gema listen to me, its being strengthened by your doubt look around you, yes you're scared but if you really think about it, you'll realize that you trust these people with your life... if you didn't you would not be on this team!" Just then the deformed creature lashed out throwing its fist into the ground throwing the group off balance as the ground shook and cracked underneath them. "RUN!" The group sprang to their feet running away from the creature. "We have to find a way to out maneuver it!" Skye put up her hand and made a circle motion with her finger; "We'll split up maneuver around and circle back! It can't keep up with all of us.. can it?!" Michael shook his head, "No, its not that powerful, split up!" The group dispersed running in opposite directions across the beach Skye rushed north, Gema headed south and Michael ran east. Skye looked behind her to see if the creature was following, to her surprise it wasn't she could see it in the distance just, standing there, she didn't stop to think about it, she made her way around the path they had all agreed upon, when the coast was clear she slumped herself on a piece of driftwood, She nodded back to him then looked around.. '_where are they'_? she thought to herself. _'We didn't go too far...'_ She was still gasping a little trying to catch her breath. _'Man... I still don't understand why every other mission has seemed like a walk in the park compared to this one... even the one where I almost died... of course, I was asleep for most of that one.'_ Just then Michael came running across breaking Skye out of her concentration then she saw Gema shortly after. "Are you both alright?" Skye asked. Michael sat down catching his breath while Gema did the same. "Yea we're fine." Skye raised an eyebrow, "Did anyone besides me notice, that thing didn't follow us, in fact, other than punching the ground, it didn't really do anything except stand there." Michael nodded, "actually, I might be able to explain that. In the first kingdom hearts, the heartless were only able to partially make their way into "our world" until the keyblade was truly awakened, it was as if there was a keyhole guarding it and when it was taken, that keyhole was unlocked." Skye shook her head; "Wait, you mean that if we actually go through with what we're doing then all hell is going to break loose?! Why didn't you say anything before!." Michael put his hands out trying to gesture her to calm down. "Because, you saw, the heartless brought down the jet, and one of them took a form that resembled one of your colleagues, so obviously they're still gaining power, and the only way to truly stop them is to get the keyblade and use it."Skye looked down and nodded. "Yea, I guess you're right." Just then Coulson's voice came through the com. "All agents, meet back at the boats, our ride is here.

**Ward and Fitz**

"I don't understand this…" Fitz said, his thick scottish voice cracking a little, as it always did when he was nervous. "I don't either, but our job is to follow orders." Agent Ward marched ahead of the younger and smaller agent, pushing bast brush as they had headed north towards the more wooded area. "There's something different about you, something you never really got over." Ward turned to look at the young agent, slightly agitated but also slightly impressed at the agents moxxy to bring up the subject. He of course, being the CO felt that he needed to be firm. "I'm not anymore different than the rest of us. We've been through a lot in the past few months." Fitz sighed to himself. He understood why Ward acted the way he did but sometimes, he wished he would act more human rather than a robot built in one of S.H.I.E.L.D's top secret science facility's. "All I'm saying is that its not good to keep it all bottled up." Ward turned pointing his finger towards the younger man "No, that is where you're wrong, when you're a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, or any kind of agent or military, holding things in is exactly what you've gotta do! Keep yourself impartial, on alert you keep your emotions out of it and keep your mind on your whole team!" Fitz did not know what he meant. No body except Coulson knew. He blamed himself for what happened to Skye. He was stand-offish with her but it was not because he was angry with her in any means. She wasn't just a part of the team. As cliched as it sounded, she was apart of the family and right now Ward was the estranged big brother, separating himself from the family because he blamed himself. He thought, maybe if he had done things a bit differently, if he had paid closer attention to Skye's part in the mission, maybe it could have all been avoided. Mae tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault. That it was only the fault of the son of a bitch that shot her, but he didn't take much solace in that at the moment. In truth he believed her to be indirectly responsible as well. It made sense in his mind that if they had not been in a relationship then maybe he would not have found himself putting her before the rest of the team a few times. He pushed ahead of the younger man trying to keep his mind on the mission at hand. "Do you see anything out of the ordinary?" Fitz looked around a bit, "no, nothing." Ward walked a bit further in, he didn't want to go to far as he was sure Coulson would probably call them back soon. seeing no immediate threat he leaned on a nearby tree crossing his arms as Coulson's voice came over the com. "All teams, back to the boats."

**Coulson, Mae…. and Hashimoto**

"He needs to take some time off, I am seriously considering making him." Mae looked at her superior. "You know I respect your opinions and your authority but in this case I don't see it doing any good. He's a good agent and a stubborn man, he blames himself for what happened and he blames me.. then she took a step back turned to face him and pointed at him. And, he blames you." Coulson wanted to go with Mae so that they could discuss this in private but a part of him was now regretting his decision. He knew inside that Ward sort of blamed him for what happened to Skye, and in a way he also blamed himself. "We saved her." "It doesn't matter, his head is still in a bad place right now." Coulson rubbed his temples.. "I know that, that's why I want him to take time off." "Coulson, he won't take it willingly and forcing it will only send him further. He has to handle this his own way. Hashimoto was a bit behind giving the two agents privacy. "Meanwhile Skye is there thinking she has done something else to disappoint him." "And if he were to tell her, what do you think that would do to her. Its like you said before, she looks at things differently than we do. She would take it upon herself. Blame herself and then where would we be?" She took a breath. Remember what happened when the first doctor said there was nothing they could do. I almost beat that man to death. She was speaking of the man who had shot Skye Ian Quin. "You came in and stopped me yes but I resented you for it for the longest time. In truth, I'm just now getting over it. We all deal with what happened in our own way. It will pass but the best thing we can do is let it happen naturally. Coulson usually counted on Mae being the voice of reason, but this time there was something cold and unforgiving about it. In a way he supposed it had always been that way, she had always been a bit more about all business and he sometimes let it spill that in some ways he was just a bigger kid. But even more than that. He didn't like what this was doing to his team especally Skye. He had begun to realise that he wasn't really thinking in an objective way but he couldn't help it. He felt a certain degree of responsibility for her. He had brought her abaord, he had essentially hired her. He had chosen to keep her even when she had betrayed them, and he was the one that told her about the woman she thought might have been her mother. The truth was, she was actually the closest thing to a daughter he had. but he had to keep those feelings in check being the CO of the entire team. He was about to say something more but before he could his phone rang. He took it out of his back pocket. "Yes? Understood. Thank you old friend." Then he clicked off his phone putting it back into place in his pocket. "Lets go, our ride is here." Mae nodded following the superior officer.

The team met back at the site where they parked the boats. Skye and Gemma were the first other than Mae and Coulson and Hashimoto to make it back. Skye's eyes widened as she walked up to the red classic, parked near the water. She turned to Gema. "Is that….?" She was interrupted by Coulson. "I know what you're thinking but no this is not my car. The driver of the vehicle was a tall man, around the same age as Coulson, wrinkles around his eyes and a few just bordering his nose. His dark brown eyes were kind which was a bit of a surprise to Skye. "Does someone need a ride?" The mans voice was deeper than Coulson's but not at all overpowering. Coulson walked up to the door as the man got out and shook his hand. "Its good to see you again." "And you, the man replied. But I really had no idea I would see you again. I found the file on New York. Skye whispered to Gema "is he with S.H.I.E.L.D?" She shook her head. "I don't think so, Coulson has never mentioned him, and I've never seen him before." Coulson chimed in as though he read the girls minds. "Stu is an old friend, and no he is not S.H.I.E.L.D he operates under the radar. Yes, its true, I have worked on less than straight paths with S.H.I.E.L.D before. Now everybody in, time is running low. The team cluttered into the car but Skye stopped placing her hand on Coulson's shoulder. "That looks a lot like your car." A little smile cracked across Coulson's face. "Where do you think I got it from."


End file.
